Conan the Barbarian 12
Conan the Barbarian Vol 1 12 001.jpg Conan the Barbarian Vol 1 12 010.jpg Conan the Barbarian Vol 1 12 017.jpg =The Dweller in the Dark= Creators Writer: Roy Thomas Artist: Barry Smith Letterer: Sam Rosen Major Characters *Conan (Last appearance in CB-10; next appearance in first story of SSOC-104). Minor Characters *Fatima (First appearance; dies in this issue; mentioned again in CB-253). Zahmahn queen. *Yaila (First appearance; next appearance in CB-253). Zahmahn servant. Location * The city Zahmahn on the Corinthian side of Corinthian-Zamoran border. Time Frame * Several weeks. Synopsis Conan is surprised by a pack of soldiers from the city Zahmahn as he attempts to drink from a protected spring. The soldiers manage to get the best of the weary barbarian and drag him before their queen, the power-mad Fatima. Impressed by the barbarian, she takes him as her consort for several weeks until Conan makes the mistake of being nice to the slave girl Yaila. The insanely jealous, or maybe just insane, Fatima sentences the two to death in the sewers at the pleasure of the Dweller in the Darkness. Conan manages to break free of the chains that hold him just as the Dweller, a giant octopus slithers into view. Conan and Yaila scramble up a tunnel in the ceiling. Breaking through a manhole, they find themselves in the middle of Fatima and a group of guards. Fed up with the situation, Conan grabs the queen and threatens to throw her down the hole to the monster. Fatima promises Conan anything he wants if he lets her go. Not believing her for a second, Conan tosses her to the Dweller and listens, satisfied, to the screams. Conan turns to face the guards, but is surprised when they cheer; they were fed up with Fatima themselves. Conan takes the opportunity to attempt to make himself king, but when he discovers that Zahmahn only allows queens, names Yaila as the next ruler and, having enough of queens, leaves town. Notes *Although in the previous issue, Conan says he's heading for Argos, he instead heads the opposite direction, east towards Zamora. Go figure. Reprinted *''Savage Tales #4'' *''Conan Saga #5'' *''Essential Conan'' *''The Chronicles of Conan Volume Two: Rogues in the House and Other Stories'' =The Blood of the Dragon= Creators Writer: Roy Thomas Penciller: Gil Kane Inker: Gil Kane, Tom Palmer, Bernie Wrightson Location Aqulionia. Synopsis The noble Kalligor emerges victorious from a joust, and, after treating his valet like dirt, attends a dinner at his baron's estate. There, he graciously allows the baron's son to tackle the monstrous hydragon that is menacing a nearby village. When the son fails to return, Kalligor valiantly decides to kill the monster himself, knowing full well that the gracious baron would offer his daughter, and his realm, to Kalligor if he were to succeed. Kalligor finds the beast, and fatally poisons it. He is horrified to see the creature transform into the baron's son, and as a transformation overtakes him, he realizes that whoever kills the hydragon is cursed to actually become the hydragon. Notes *This is the first in the "Tales of the Hyborian Age" - and the last, it seems. Reprinted *''Essential Conan'' *''Giant Size Conan #5'' Category:Conan comic